1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to theft prevention devices and to methods of using such devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to theft prevention devices that ensure shopping carts are completely emptied at checkout locations. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as a theft prevention device that monitors the presence of checkout items on the bottom shelf of the shopping cart.
2. State of the Art
Shoplifting continues to be a major issue for retailers. In fact, more than $13 billion worth of goods are stolen from retailers in the US each year. While shoplifting often connotes clandestine attempts to hide and carry goods out of the store, often goods are stolen in a more patent manner. Specifically, goods may be kept on the bottom shelf of a shopping cart during checkout, and then carried out of the store without being paid for. Due to the non-concealed nature of this act, the shoplifter can allege an innocent mistake if apprehended for theft. This causes particular financial loss for the store especially when such thefts involve expensive goods.
These so-called “bottom of basket losses” occur when items are left on the bottom of a shopping cart and not paid for. This may be due to but not limited to, distracted cashiers/customers or customer intention. A popular proposed solution to this problem is to use an electronic scale to weigh the shopping cart during checkout. Given the known weight of an empty chopping cart, the scale can determine whether there are any goods remaining on the cart during checkout.
U.S. Published Patent Application Number US 2009/0063176 A1 (French et al.) describes a “Shopping Cart Basket Monitor” that includes a scale for determining the end-weight of the cart after all goods are presumably removed at the checkout location. A controller receives the end-weight from the scale. The controller compares the end-weight to the known tare weight of the cart. When the end-weight exceeds the tare weight, the controller creates a signal. The system includes an indicator. In response to the signal, the indicator alerts a cashier to inspect the cart for un-removed goods. During operation of the system, a loaded cart enters the checkout location causing a camera to capture an image of the cart. Further, the cart is weighed by the scale. As goods are removed from the cart, the scale continues to monitor the weight of the cart. When all goods have been presumably removed from the cart, the scale determines the end-weight of the cart. After the end-weight of the cart has been determined, it is communicated to the controller. The controller then compares the end-weight to the known tare weight of the cart. If the end-weight exceeds the tare weight by a predetermined percentage or a value (i.e. cumulative weight decrement), the controller creates a signal that is communicated to the camera and to the indicator. In response to the signal, the indicator alerts the cashier at the checkout location to inspect the cart for un-removed goods. In addition to the camera and cart-weighing components of the system, the system includes a scale mounted at the tabletop of the cashier stand to record the weight of goods before they are bagged. Further, the scale is connected to the controller. As a result, the controller may ensure that all goods placed on the tabletop scale were subjected to completed transactions, i.e., the price of the goods Was first entered into the cash register.
Similar weighing systems have been proposed for use in “self-checkout” environments. U.S. Published Patent Application Number US 2008/0005036 A1 (Morris) describes a “Self-checkout Security System and Method Therefor” where predicted weights of items are used to predict the total order weight. The predicted total order weight is compared to an actual weight of the order based on a weighing of the total order, and an output provided indicating whether the comparison is within acceptable limits or if a security alert for attendant assistance is needed.
U.S. Published Patent Application Number US 2002/0079367 A1 (Montani) describes “Methods and Apparatus for Operating a Self-service Checkout Terminal to Access a Customer Account” where a customer pushes a fully loaded cart into a cart module, a cart bar code is read by scanners (either automatically or by operation by the customer) thereby allowing the weight of the loaded cart and the tare weight of an empty cart present in another cart module to be communicated to a processing unit. Such a determination of the weights of the two carts allows the terminal to ensure that all of the customer's items for purchase are scanned by customer since the terminal may monitor that the item weights of the full cart prior to scanning match the item weights of the full cart after scanning. In the event such item weights do not match, a message will be displayed on a display monitor which prompts the customer for corrective action and/or notify store personnel to assist and/or monitor the customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,789 B1 (Levine et al.) describes a “Method and System for a Merchandise Checkout System” where the purchaser, upon completion of their purchases, takes their shopping cart to a security station for weighing in on a scale wherein an actual combined weight of the shopping cart, bags and products is compared to a predicted weight determined by a central processor and generating a notification signal if a discrepancy occurs.
A problem common to all of these proposals is that the weighing systems are complicated and expensive. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple system and method for preventing a non-payment for goods, when the goods are carried in the bottom shelf of a shopping cart to a checkout location. Another object of the present invention is to provide a theft prevention system that alerts a cashier at a checkout location to inspect a presumably empty shopping cart. It is another object of the present invention to provide a theft prevention method and system that is easy to implement, cost effective and simple to use.